Toya Okuma
was a childhood friend of Geki Jumonji and Itsuki Kawai who became of the Makuu. Biography Fulfilling their fifteen year old childhood dream to venture into space, Geki and Toya joined SARD and took a mission to Mars with Itsuki giving them good luck pendants so she can be with them in spirit. However, the two were labeled MIA when their space shuttle mysteriously disappeared. Geki was left drifting in space after his shuttle exploded and Toya sucked into the vortex's event horizon. Toya pledged himself to Don Horror while trapped in another dimension. A year later, while remembering her friends, Itsuki found the SARD complex being attacked by a murderous monster and ran for her life with her pursuer catching up to her. By then, a silver-armored figure named Space Sheriff Gavan appeared and battled the monster as he was revealed to be Zan Vard of the Space Mafia Maku. As they fought, Zan Vard held Itsuki hostage until he was hit by an attack of an unknown origin, allowing Gavan to seemingly finish him off with his Gavan Dynamic and rescue Itsuki, who recognized him as Geki. Summoned to Planet Bird, it was revealed that Geki had spent the last year training at the Galactic Union and now worked as a provisional Space Sheriff in the Gavan-Type G combat suit. Geki's search took him to Oyama Energy Laboratory where a meteor was being researched. However, Geki found himself being attacked by the scientists and security as Shelly failed to stop Maku's Witch Kill from obtaining the meteor which was needed to resurrect Don Horror. Kill took her leave as Geki and Shelly escaped with their lives, with Itsuki finding Toya's pendant among the wreckage. Geki later revealed to Shelly how he ended up drifting in space after his shuttle exploded and Toya sucked into the vortex's event horizon. By that time, after she broke the code with Shelly pinpointing the location, Itsuki had Geki take her to the location. There, she saw an illusion of Toya as she and Geki followed it into a trap set up by Maku's leader Brighton. Overpowering Geki in his Gavan Type-G, Bright took Itsuki into Makuu Space. After regaining his confidence thanks to the original Gavan, Geki made it to Makuu Castle, finally reaching Itsuki and Brighton, revealed to be Toya. Revealing that he pledged himself to Don Horror while trapped in another dimension, Toya intended to kill Geki for not saving him while offering Itsuki's body to Don Horror so he could possess her and engulf the entire universe in Makuu Space. With no option left, with Itsuki trying to fight out of the possession, Gavan Type-G mortally wounded Brighton with a Gavan Dynamic to end the ritual. With Makuu Castle beginning to self-destruct, Geki managed to save Toya from falling into the abyss as they and Istuki escaped on Dol. Back on Earth, an agonizing Toya finally reconciled with Geki and Itsuki before passing on to his friends' dismay. Behind the scenes Portrayal Toya Okuma is portrayed by . As a child, he was portrayed by . As Brighton, he was portrayed by suit actor . Category:Allies Category:Villain Category:Evil turns good Category:Deceased Characters Category:Metal Villains Category:Good turns Evil Category:Dual Color Metal Heroes Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Movie-exclusive Villains